


Unicorns

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Hey, Kiros, I need your opinion on something."
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, July 16/Zombies vs Unicorns

"Hey, Kiros, I need your opinion on something." 

Kiros looked up from the files he'd been sorting, his expression oddly unreadable. 

"Selphie wants my opinion on who would win a battle between ninjas, pirates, zombies, unicorns, or narwhals," Laguna explained. 

Kiros sighed. 

"And I'm thinking unicorns, but I'm also not sure what a narwhal is and why moombas aren't on the list. If they were, I think they'd win." 

Laguna brought his pen to his mouth thoughtfully. He then checked to make sure the cap was on it, which it surprisingly was. 

"I suppose I can tell her all of that," he continued. "But what do you think?" 

Kiros was quiet for a long moment. 

"Pirates," he finally replied. "Perhaps they could team up with the unicorns and ride them?" 

Oh! Selphie probably hadn't even thought of that. A perfect strategy. 

"I'll let her know!" Laguna quickly and perhaps luckily put down his pen and instead started typing a reply. 

He knew he'd asked Kiros for a reason. 

And... he probably needed to apologize again for the mess of files.


End file.
